The Birthday Series
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod sends three people something for their Birthdays.
1. Sydney

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

The Birthday Series.   
Sydney   
By: 24 

  
  


Sydney walked into the Centre's lobby, right up to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him downstairs to either his office or the tech room. Stepping out of the elevator he made his way towards his office. He unlocked the door and shut it behind it behind him. Walking towards his desk he found a present with a card attached to it. Sitting in the chair he picked up the card and opened it. The card's front had a man and a boy fishing together on a boat in the middle of the water with poles in their hands. The writing on the front said Happy Birthday. The inside said Hope you have a Happy Birthday. Jarod's distinctive writing under it said. Maybe we can have the scene on the front of the card. Happy Birthday Sydney. Love, J. He reached for the present and opened it. He made a small gasp as he saw what it was. It was a wood carving of the same drawing that Jarod had given of him with his twin brother standing with candles. It was beautifully made and he could see the care it took Jarod to do it. There was so much detail to the carving. He set it down as the phone rang. 

"This is Sydney." 

"Happy Birthday Sydney." 

"Thank you Jarod. The carving is beautiful. Thank you." 

"You're Welcome. I made it when I took a wood carving class." 

"You took a lot of care with this carving. It's very detailed." 

"I'm glad that you liked it." 

"Maybe one day we can have the scene in the front of the card." 

"I hope so Sydney. I would love that." 

"Me too." 

"Goodbye Sydney and Happy Birthday again." 

"Goodbye and Thank you for the gift." 

After work he picked up the gift and the card and carried it to his house. He put his briefcase down and took the gift and card out. He put both of them on the table so that they could be the center of attention. He turned on the television after he had arranged his dinner on the table and started to eat. When it was time to go to bed he turned off the T.V. and looked at the card and carving again and went to his room to go to sleep. 

The End. 


	2. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


The Birthday Series.   
Miss Parker   
By:24 

  


Miss Parker came home from an exhausting day from playing the game of chase the lab rat and trying to decipher his clues. She hoped that one day she would capture the genius and finally return him to his rightful place inside the Centre. She just turned on the light and spied a gift and a card attached to it on the table. She marched up it and snatched it up. She opened the card and read it. A mother and daughter were on the card's front and it said Happy Birthday. Inside the card Jarod wrote in it. Hope you have a Happy Birthday. Don't work to hard. Now you have someone to watch over you. Love, J. She opened the gift and inside was an Angel that looked like her, but knew from Jarod's card it was of her mother and it was beautiful. The phone rang and she put it down to answer it. 

"What?" 

"Happy Birthday Miss Parker." 

"How do you know my birthday Jarod?" 

"I know a little about everything." 

"It's beautiful Jarod. Where did you find it?" 

"I took a pottery class and I made it myself." 

"Thank you Jarod." 

"You're welcome. When I made it I hoped that you would like it." 

"I love it." 

"I'm glad that you liked it." 

"Happy Birthday Miss Parker. Hope today wasn't to stressful." 

"Oh, you know that everyday my job is stressful. Why would today be any different?" 

"Well, I've got to go. Goodbye Miss Parker." 

"Goodbye Jarod." 

She hung up the phone and looked at the figurine and thought. This was the first time that I've ever said goodbye to rat boy. Usually it was me or him hanging up. Maybe because it was my birthday she thought. She didn't know why Jarod would make this beautiful figurine for her. She was always hunting him to bring him back to the place where he hated. Why would he go out of his way to make this for her? It didn't make sense to her. She got up and turned off the light making her way towards the bedroom. 

The End. 


	3. Broots

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


The Birthday Series.   
Broots   
By:24 

Broots came home from a full day of work trying to find the Centre's elusive pretender Jarod. Jarod was his hero at least that's what he thought of him. He helped him get custody of his daughter and helped with Damon. He helped people when no one else helped and was all around a good guy. It wasn't his fault that he was taken from his parents when he was younger, he was locked up like a prisoner and was made to do simulations that hurt and killed people. He may be a genius, but he had no idea what was happening to his work. He walked to the kitchen and found a package with a card attached. Inside was a card with a father and a daughter on the front and it said Happy Birthday. Inside was Jarod's handwriting. Hope you have a Happy Birthday Broots. Enjoy the time with your daughter. Love, J. The next thing that he did was open the package and looked at the picture that was framed in it. It was a picture of Debbie and him in the park laughing, playing and smiling. He wondered when Jarod had done this beautiful picture. The phone rang and Broots propped it up on the vase in the middle of the table. 

"This is Broots." 

"Happy Birthday Broots." 

"Thank you Jarod. Also, thanks for the picture. You captured me and Debbie perfectly." 

"You're welcome Broots. I'm glad that you liked it. I was in Blue Cove one day and decided to take a walk. I sometimes bring a sketch book and pencils to a park just in case I want to draw, so when I saw both of you I knew I had to draw you two." 

"It sure is beautiful." 

"I'm glad that you liked it." 

"I've got to go now. Hope you have a Happy Birthday with your daughter." 

"Goodbye Jarod. Thanks for the call." 

"You're Welcome. Goodbye Broots." 

Broots hung up the phone and the door opened his daughter coming into the kitchen with her backpack on. 

"Happy Birthday Daddy." 

"Thank you sweetheart." He said as he took the card and the present from his daughter. 

"Who did this picture Daddy?" 

"A friend." 

"It's very good. Whoever did it is a good artist." 

"He is isn't he? I'm going to hang it in the hall where all the other pictures are." 

"Good idea." 

"Thank you for the present baby." 

"You're Welcome Daddy." 

The card was put next to the other card that Jarod had given him. He picked up the picture, hammer and nail to the hallway and hung up the picture. He then took the book that Debbie gave him and took it to his room. 

"Debbie go change." 

"Okay." 

Broots locked the door and walked to the car that was parked in the driveway because they were going to a birthday dinner. Broots backed out of the driveway and drove to the restaurant where they had reservations. 

The End. 

  



End file.
